MI ADORABLE CAVERNICOLA
by Susana Minguell
Summary: La época de las cavernas, un sexy troglodita y una ardiente mujer primitiva...OS


**MI ADORABLE CAVERNICOLA**

"_Las mujeres,_

_tan hermosas como tú,_

_fueron las que_

_incitaron a los cavernícolas_

_a pintar..."_

_Bichito_

* * *

**...Este OS está dedicado a mi buena amiga Anybuff. Ella ha querido que escriba sobre un Edward cavernícola, o Caveward como ella le ha llamado. La verdad es que la idea me ha parecido muy divertida, voy a ver qué sale de mi loca imaginación...amiga con todo mi cariño...**

* * *

La tierra, lugar maravilloso donde se habita, rodeado de mar, plantas y todo tipo de seres vivientes, ya sean humanos o animales, que conviven a veces en paz, y otras no tanta...

Pero esta que llamamos tierra, no siempre fue un lugar como ahora lo conocemos y, también hay que decirlo, maltratamos. Hace millones de años, nuestro planeta era un lugar cubierto de vegetación en el que solo habitaban dinosaurios y durante décadas fue así hasta que se extinguieron. Algunos piensan que el motivo fue por el choque de las placas tectónicas que conforman el universo. Lo que en "cristiano" significa que la tierra tenía que acabar de colocarse, o que le dio por estirar sus agarrotados músculos mandando a hacer puñetas a los dinosaurios. Fuera como fuese, los dinos desaparecieron y se podría decir que Dios, para todos aquellos que sean creyentes, pensó que había llegado el momento de comenzar a formar la vida humana porque el mundo era un paraíso demasiado bonito como para que quedase deshabitado...seguramente el creador se estará dando de cabezazos después de los años al darse cuenta de que su idea de crear un hombre a su imagen y semejanza acabó siendo un completo desastre...

Bueno, como iba diciendo...el primero en aparecer fue Adán, tan guapo, fuerte, musculoso...en fin, perfecto hasta dar asco. Dios se quedó satisfecho con lo que había hecho pero Adán no parecía del todo contento, deambulaba por el paraíso sin saber qué hacer, tan aburrido estaba que no era capaz de apreciar la belleza que, con tanto ahínco, se había esforzado Dios en crear. Y aquí es donde aparece el papel de la mujer. Con ella el creador dio en la diana, la mujer acabó siendo el complemento del hombre. Dios usó una costilla de Adán para crearla y luego ella misma perfeccionó su mente y su cuerpo porque se dio cuenta que con la costilla acabaría siendo tan tarada como lo era el pobre Adán...muy guapo pero algo sosito el chico...

La mujer sí supo apreciar el paraíso que tenía a su alrededor. Inspeccionó, buscó y se interesó por todo aquello que Dios había creado de la nada...seguro que el creador comenzó a darse cuenta de que hubiese sido mejor crear a la mujer y dejarse de más historias...en fin...

Pero como ya he dicho, el Adán era mono pero algo sosito y aburrido así que Eva, que así es como se llamaba ella, decidió hacer "nuevos amigos" encontrándose con una exótica serpiente que le ofreció sexo salvaje si probaba la manzana prohibida. Eva ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces, si no follaba en seguida acabaría siendo tan insulsa como Adán, y en vistas de que él estaba muy bien dotado, pero no tenía intención de usar su enorme arma, Eva probó la manzana pensando –total, un mordisquito no puede hacer que engorde demasiado-...

Pero craso error...en ese preciso instante el cielo se ennegreció y apareció un Dios muy cabreado que apuntaba amenazadoramente a Eva con su dedo. Una Eva que se había quedado muy jodida porque el creador había aparecido justo en el momento en que la serpiente iba a hacer realidad su sueño que no era otro que quitarle las telarañas de su cueva...

Junto a Dios apareció también Adán que incriminaba a Eva y la insultaba, hasta que ella le mandó a callar alegando que él era un calzonazos...en fin, que acabaron ambos expulsados del paraíso teniendo que buscarse la vida por su lado. Él aprendió a cazar...no sin mucho esfuerzo...y ella a recolectar pieles, cuidar de las cabañas donde vivían y de los animales de los que comían...vamos haciéndolo todo, como ha seguido siendo a lo largo de los tiempos...

Y aquí es donde empieza nuestra historia, esa que habla de los primeros pobladores del mundo, los llamados _hombres primitivos_, que con su esfuerzo...algunos más que otros, y su tesón...sobre todo el de ellas...lograron ir haciendo del inhóspito mundo un lugar donde vivir más o menos bien...

**EPOCA DE LAS CAVERNAS**

Aquellos llamados hombres primitivos eran los extraños hombres que deambulaban por el mundo antes de que se inventara la escritura y pudiesen quedar textos escritos sobre su manera de vivir...

Según la historia, vivían en cuevas para protegerse del frío, cazaban animales para alimentarse de su carne y protegerse del frío con sus pieles. Las mujeres eran las encargadas de recolectar semillas, labrar las tierras, cocinar los alimentos, tejer las pieles que traían los hombres, y cuidar del lugar donde vivían. El conocimiento del fuego facilitó la mayor parte de estas tareas...

Nos trasladamos a una desierta ladera en los límites de los confines del mundo...un desolado paraje verde y húmedo que hoy en día sabemos que se llama Forks pero que en aquella época les importaba un pimiento como se llamase, para ellos el mundo era lo que sus ojos veían sin llegar a imaginar que había algo más allá de los límites a los que llegaba su vista...

Asentados cerca de un río se encontraban un grupo de cuevas que habían sido excavadas dentro de la misma montaña, como si formasen parte de ella. No se sabe bien qué o quien las creó, pero para estos primeros habitantes eso carecía de importancia. La tribu la conformaban ocho personas, cuatro chicos y cuatro chicas. Ninguno sabe bien qué hacían los otros allí, solo saben que se encontraron y decidieron unirse. La supervivencia siempre estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa...

El primero de nuestros chicos se llamaba _Atouk_ pero sus compañeros le llamaban Emmet, que significa el guerrero, porque tenía una mancha en su brazo en forma de E y era muy habilidoso con el manejo de la lanza. Emmet era rubio como el trigo, su pelo largo y rizado caía salvaje sobre sus hombros y lo llevaba siempre recogido con un trozo de piel de jabalí que él mismo cazó. Su cuerpo era atlético y junto a sus casi dos metros de estatura era casi invencible en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con los animales. Además de su fuerza bruta, resaltaba su deslumbrante belleza, una piel morena y curtida por el sol y los vientos que golpeaban su torso desnudo ya que solo vestía una pequeña falda de piel curtida, y unos ojos azules enormes y profundos que parecían haber sido robados al mismo cielo...

El siguiente de nuestros chicos es el llamado _Flok_ pero sus compañeros se dirigían a él con el nombre de Jasper, que significa el habilidoso con la caza, porque él a pesar de que carecía de la fuerza de Emmet era perfectamente capaz de cazar más bestias que él por ser tan ingenioso usando trampas en las que siempre caían las mejores piezas. Jasper tenía el pelo negro como la obsidiana, largo y lacio que siempre llevaba suelto al viento sobre sus hombros. Sus vivaces ojos, de un intenso color miel, siempre estaban abiertos y atentos a todo lo que le rodeaba. Su cuerpo era fibroso y bien proporcionado enmarcado en un metro ochenta de estatura, de piel caoba y marcados músculos que le hacían verse realmente guapo. Igual que el resto de sus compañeros vestía una falda de piel curtida sobre la que llevaba una cuerda trenzada donde enganchaba sus armas...

Otro de nuestros cavernícolas es el llamado _Nook_ pero sus compañeros preferían llamarle Jacob, que significa habilidoso con los sentidos, porque él era capaz de escuchar a las presas cuando aún estaban tan lejos que ni siquiera te podías imaginar que se acercaban. Además del sentido del oído, también tenía muy desarrollado el del olfato y la vista, sus preciosos ojos negros eran capaces de ver hasta cuando la oscuridad más absoluta se ceñía sobre el valle. Su metro noventa de estatura daba como resultado un apuesto hombre de marcados músculos, pelo corto que él mismo se recortaba con la hoja afilada de su lanza, piel morena y porte digno de un modelo de pasarela con su falda de piel curtida que tapaba lo justo...

El último de nuestros chicos. Pero no por ello el menos sexy. Era el llamado _Lar_, aunque sus amigos preferían llamarle Edward que significa el más guapo, más bien ellas le llamaban así y por costumbre ellos acabaron haciendo lo mismo. Edward era eso, simplemente perfecto, no tenía habilidades muy destacadas aunque era capaz de hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros. Su cuerpo era una tentación para los ojos femeninos. Un metro noventa y cinco de curvas musculosas sobre una piel de porcelana. Unos penetrantes ojos verdes que parecían competir con el verde del lugar. Un pelo cobrizo, largo y liso, que siempre estaba desordenado y que él jamás se preocupaba en peinar. Su falda de cuero, a mitad de sus musculosos y bien formados muslos, era toda una oda a la belleza, solo él la llevaba de esa manera tan especial, tan divina. El único defecto de este cavernícola era su vanidad, se la pisaba con demasiada frecuencia...

Pero está claro que estos adonis sin sus chicas no serían nada. Ellas eran las encargadas de cuidar las cuevas donde vivían, trabajar los cultivos, coser las pieles, cocinar...en fin eran las que llevaban los pantalones en el poblado aunque ellos gritasen mucho y se llenasen el cuerpo de sangre cada vez que cazaban demostrando valentía. Cuando ellas alzaban la voz, ellos agachaban sus cabezas sin rechistar...

La primera de nuestras preciosas cavernícolas era la llamada _Meeka_, conocida como Rosalie porque su chico decía que era preciosa como una flor...y ustedes se preguntarán, ¿quien es su chico?, pues el guerrero Emmet, que en el campo de batalla era valiente como el que más, pero en la intimidad de su cueva se convertía en un corderito fácil de domar por las expertas manos de su chica. Rosalie era muy hábil trabajando la tierra y construyendo cosas, así que se podía decir que era la encargada del mantenimiento del poblado. Su pelo era rubio como el de su chico y le caía en ondas hasta la cintura llevándolo sujeto por una cuerda exactamente igual a la que llevaba Emmet. Sus enormes ojos eran de un intenso color azul que se confundían con el del agua del río en verano. Su cuerpo era fuerte y atlético, sinuosas curvas que hacían que su guerrero valiente perdiese la cordura al tocarla. Nuestras chicas vestían pieles, como ellos, pero las suyas eran bonitos vestidos sujetos a los hombros con tirantes que llegaban a mitad de muslo además, como eran muy habilidosas, se habían confeccionado botas cubiertas de pelo que las protegía del invierno...

Nuestra siguiente cavernícola era la dulce _Lana_ más conocida entre sus amigos como Alice que significa habilidosa con las manos. Alice era la encargada de tejer las pieles que los hombres traían confeccionando así sus ropajes, de ahí que las chicas fuesen siempre vestidas como si fuesen modelos. Alice fue la pionera en coser trajes que cubriesen los senos, una idea para nada aplaudida por los chicos, pero muy bien acogida por las chicas que se sentían menos vulnerables ante las miradas lascivas de sus compañeros cavernícolas. Nuestra Alice tenía el pelo corto y en punta, quizás porque era Jacob quien se lo cortaba con su lanza y, al igual que a él, los resultados no eran del todo satisfactorios aunque para su chico, el llamado Jasper, ella era la mujer más preciosa. Su pequeña estatura no le impedía tener un cuerpo bien formado con las curvas justas. Su piel era de un tono dorado y contrastaba perfectamente con el color miel de sus ojos...

Nuestra otra chica era la llamada _Ock_, aunque sus amigos se dirigían a ella por el nombre de Ángela, porque su chico, que era el habilidoso Jacob, decía que su chica era una _Loris_ que venía a ser un Ángel de la época. Ángela era la encargada de cocinar las carnes que traían los chicos y las semillas que recolectaba Rosalie. Era una mujer menuda con un cuerpo delicado y exquisito en formas. Una larga melena negra que siempre mantenía brillante y sedosa gracias a los ungüentos que le preparaba Alice. Unos ojos negros que contrastaban con el color de su cabello y con la piel blanca de su cuerpo...

Y por último nuestra _Tala_ más conocida como Bella por que su chico, el vanidoso de Edward, decía que ella era bella como lo era él, claro que ella tenía otra opinión al respecto de la falta de tacto y romanticismo de su cavernícola al que adoraba igual que él a ella. Bella era la encargada de decorar las cuevas con los tintes que sacaban de los animales y las plantas. Tenía mucha habilidad y elaboraba unas pinturas rupestres realmente hermosas. Hermosa como lo era ella, con su elegante y larga melena marrón que hacía juego con sus enormes y profundos ojos también marrones. Su cuerpo era perfecto en formas y en curvas. Su piel ligeramente bronceada y suave al tacto como una seda...

Ahora veamos como era su día a día...

-Chicas creo que voy a morir de insolación-, exclamó Rosalie que regresaba de trabajar la última porción de tierra que el invierno anterior había dejado en barbecho. Se dejó caer sobre una de las mantas de piel que Alice había tejido para que ellas pudiesen sentarse a descansar sin estropear sus bonitos vestidos de piel mientras Bella le pasaba un pequeño vaso echo de barro con agua que mantenían fresca dentro de una tinaja también de barro...

-No te preocupes, te confeccionaré un sombrero para cuando haga tanto calor, estoy aprendiendo a trabajar la paja que hay en los bordes del riachuelo-, le comentó Alice muy animadamente mientras seguía con su atención puesta en unas ramas de paja seca que se había preocupado en recolectar, limpiar y secar, para elaborar otro tipo de vestimentas menos gruesas para las épocas de más calor...

-No se que haríamos sin ti-, comentó Bella que en ese momento estaba tallando unas vasijas que usarían para comer...

-Ir con las tetas al aire-, añadió Rosalie sonriendo...

-No me lo recuerdes-, apostilló Bella, y acabaron estallando las tres en sonoras carcajadas...

En ese momento llegaba Ángela cargada con unas bayas y unos frutos amarillos que descubrieron se daban en la parte alta de los árboles y que eran dulces y jugosos al paladar...

-Hola chicas, hoy ya tenemos comida-, exclamó ella alegremente mientras se liberaba de la carga de las frutas y se sentaba junto a sus amigas...

-Menos mal, porque si dependemos de los chicos acabaremos anoréxicas-, exclamó Rosalie mientras continuaba bebiendo el agua fresca...

-O comiéndonoslos a ellos antes de morir de inanición-, añadió Bella, y de nuevo todas estallaron en carcajadas de nuevo...

En ese momento se acercaban los chicos sudorosos y cansados, no de cazar, porque no traían nada en sus manos, sino de holgazanear que era agotador cuando no se sabía cómo hacerlo sin que se notase...

-Unga, unga-, gritó Edward pareciendo aún más cavernícola de lo que ya era. Las chicas estaban intentando disimular una sonrisa mientras que Bella le miraba fijamente, desafiante...

-Ni unga, unga, ni nada-, le respondió ella sin dejar de mirarle mientras Edward miraba al suelo, -¿dónde has estado y donde está la caza?-, le preguntó ella ahora de pie y con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas...

-La culpa es de Jacob, está algo resfriado y no huele bien-, le confesó Edward mientras Jacob soltaba un gruñido...

-La culpa es de Jasper que no ha podido hacer trampas porque le duelen las manos-, dijo Jacob en seguida sin perder la oportunidad de echarle las culpas a otro...

-Eso no es cierto, la culpa es de Emmet que dice estar muy cansado para luchar-. Aclaró Jasper. Ahora todas las miradas estaban fijas en Emmet que se había quedado sin palabras...

-Cabrones-, susurró el guerrero en voz baja...

-Emmet, ¿tienes algo que quieras compartir con el resto, amorcito?-, le preguntó Rosalie con un tono de voz cargado de ironía. Emmet sabía que cuando le llamaba "amorcito" era porque estaba muy enfadada...

-Lo siento gatita, es que ayer me dejaste exhausto-, le respondió Emmet a su chica en un susurro mirándola fijamente...

-Eso tiene fácil solución, osito mío-, añadió Rosalie de inmediato, -te quedas sin sexo hasta que traigas una pieza de animal que nos permita comer durante un buen tiempo-, y dicho esto le dio unos golpecitos en el antebrazo y se encaminó hacia su cueva con la excusa de que iba a asearse un poco...

El resto de los chicos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas una vez que vieron a Emmet alejarse corriendo tras Rosalie suplicándole perdón y clemencia. Pero ellas no sonreían, seguían mirando a sus hombres sin acabar de ver el lado gracioso del asunto...

-¿De qué te ríes tanto Jasper?-, le preguntó Alice a su chico que de inmediato dejó de reír y en su cara se reflejó un miedo absoluto...

-No me río amor-, le contestó Jasper sin dejar de mirar a su chica...

-¿Qué les pasa a tus manos?-, le preguntó Alice mientras tomaba las manos de él entre las suyas para examinarlas...

-Nada-, contestó él tragando saliva con fuerza...

-Entonces el problema debe de estar en tu cabeza, ¿has olvidado como se hacen las trampas?-, volvió a insistir Alice...

-No amor, no lo he olvidado-, le respondió Jasper a media voz...

-Entonces, cariñito, creo que te vendría bien pasar la noche a la intemperie para aclarar tus ideas-, le comentó Alice, ahora con una sonrisa vengativa dibujada en su cara, -chicas ahora regreso, voy a sacar las pieles de dormir de Jasper de la cueva-, añadió ella mientras se ponía en pie muy dignamente. El que no fue tan digno en sus formas fue Jasper que se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el culo y fue tras su chica lloriqueando...

Pero esta vez ni Jacob, ni Edward reían para no tener la misma suerte que sus amigos. Sus rostros estaban serios, inexpresivos, solo reían las chicas...

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué debemos hacer con estos dos Ángela?-, le preguntó Bella a su amiga como si los chicos no estuviesen delante. Ellos no decían ni una sola palabra por miedo a correr la misma suerte que sus compañeros, así que esperaban en completo mutismo mientras se miraban de vez en cuando de reojo...

-Pues no lo sé, yo creo que deberíamos darles un castigo ejemplar-, apuntó Ángela mientras sonreía a su amiga y le lanzaba miradas de reojo cargadas de malas intenciones a su chico que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a la cara...

-Eso mismo pienso yo-, le respondió Bella a su amiga sonriendo de la misma manera. Edward sí miraba a su chica con ojitos de mamut degollado, una carita que en otro momento estaba seguro que le vendría bien, pero que ahora mismo no estaba funcionando. Se le había pasado por la cabeza usar la sonrisa torcida sexy, que sabía a Bella le encantaba, pero tal y como estaban las cosas en ese momento lo más probable es que su chica acabase arrastrándole por el pelo poblado arriba, y poblado abajo, y eso sería una vergüenza para su honor y su hombría...

-Cielito mío-, comenzó a decirle Ángela a su chico que la miraba asustado...

-Dime mi linda Ock-, le respondió Jacob. Él usaba el nombre primitivo de ella cuando había hecho algo malo y sabía que Ángela acabaría castigándole duramente...

-Ángela, querido, llámame Ángela-, le corrigió su chica y ahí fue cuando Jacob supo que tenía todo perdido y que esta vez no le salvaba del castigo ni su piquito de oro, ni su ocurrente ingenio...

Sin decir una palabra más, Ángela se puso en pie encaminándose hacia su cueva seguida por un Jacob cabizbajo que le dio una última mirada compasiva a Edward que aún estaba esperando su propio castigo...

-Así que unga, unga-, comenzó a decirle Bella a su chico que le dio una tímida sonrisa que más bien pareció una rara mueca. Edward ni siquiera se atrevía a sonreír por si eso endurecía el castigo...

-¿Lo siento?-, le dijo él entre pregunta resignada y ocurrencia ingeniosa sin dejar de mirar a su chica que parecía muy concentrada pensando en el castigo que le iba a dar a su chico...

-Y más que lo vas a sentir-, le susurró Bella mientras se ponía en pie dejando a un lado sus pinturas...

-Te ves increíble con esa piel que llevas puesta-, le dijo Edward, a modo de piropo, intentando suavizar la situación con paños calientes...

-Esta vez tus bonitos piropos cavernícolas no te van a servir de nada-, le respondió ella sin parecer agradecida por los piropos que le daba su chico y esa mirada lasciva que él tenía cuando se fijaba en ella como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Pero Bella no quería sucumbir ante Edward, quería hacerle sufrir un poco, merecía un castigo por no ser responsable...

-Lo se, estoy jodido, ¿verdad?-, le dijo él mientras miraba la tierra seca bajo sus pies descalzos y se pasaba la mano por su pelo largo varias veces, gesto que solía hacer a menudo cuando estaba nervioso. Bella tuvo que disimular sus ganas de reírse mirando a otro lado para que él no se diese cuenta...

-Sígueme-, le ordenó ella mientras caminaba hacía el riachuelo que estaba a unos pocos kilómetros del poblado. Llevaba un rato intentando controlar sus impulsos de no lanzarse al cuello de Edward como una cavernícola, que era lo que era, porque su chico, cuando estaba arrepentido, era demasiado sexy para su propia seguridad. Edward la seguía sin pronunciar palabra mientras iba disfrutando del sensual bamboleo, que ella exageraba porque era consciente que él la miraba, de las caderas de su chica. Por un lado sentía un nudo en el estómago pensando en el terrible castigo de su chica, pero por otro estaba muy excitado porque cuando Bella estaba enojada era demasiado sexy para su propia seguridad...

Cuando llegaron al riachuelo, que ese día estaba más tranquilo porque hacía unos días que no llovía y el cauce no había crecido, Bella comenzó a desnudarse bajo la atenta, excitada y atónita mirada de su chico que sintió como se le formaba una perfecta tienda de campaña bajo la tela de su falda de piel...

Ella se desnudaba con una lentitud con la que claramente provocaba a su chico. Su traje de piel caía despacio como si de una caricia se tratase por cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo que rozaba. Ahora los ojos de Edward estaban muy abiertos, oscurecidos por el deseo y su boca a punto de que se le desencajase la mandíbula cuando su chica quedó desnuda con sus erectos pezones apuntando en dirección a él. Edward, mientras la miraba, sintió que se le hacía la boca agua por el deseo que tenía de probar esos pezones tan tentadores...

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí mirándome todo el tiempo?-, le preguntó ella colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas sin dejar de mirarle de forma desafiante...

Edward comenzó a desnudarse con mucha rapidez deseoso de que su fiera domada le hiciese alguno de esos trabajitos con la lengua en los que era tan buena, pero su gozo quedó en un pozo cuando ella le obligó a detenerse justo en el mismo momento en que él se iba a lanzar a por ella como un animal...

-¿Dónde crees que vas tan deprisa?-, le preguntó ella manteniendo la palma de su mano elevada frente a él sin dejar de sonreír...

Edward se quedó parado como si de repente alguien hubiese congelado su propia imagen. Debía de tener un aspecto de lo más cómico en ese momento. Desnudo con su enorme miembro duro como una piedra. Sus pies descalzos clavados en la húmeda tierra como si se hubiese convertido en una estatua. Y una cara de tonto que de seguro sería el hazme reír de sus compañeros si le viesen...

-Pensaba que tú...-, comenzó a decirle él mientras ella movía su cabeza de un lado al otro negando lo evidente. Edward decidió morderse la lengua antes que seguir hablando y empeorar aún más la situación que se estaba tornando bochornosa...

-No pienses amor mío, sabes que ese no es tu fuerte-, le respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír, sin abandonar su postura y sin dejar de mirarle. Ahora Edward tenía su cabeza gacha sin atreverse a mirar a su chica que claramente disfrutaba con lo que estaba pasando. –Tu creías que yo iba a hacerte algunos trabajitos con la boca y las manos, ¿verdad?-, le preguntó ella, pero él, avergonzado, no se atrevió a responder. Justo eso era lo que él pensaba que ocurriría. Su cara de repente se tornó de un rojo intenso que le hizo ser culpable sin necesidad de una respuesta...

Entonces Bella se metió en el agua muy lentamente hasta que casi le cubría los senos. Edward la miraba fijamente deseando entrar en el agua con ella, tocarla, chuparla, sentirla. Pero se tenía que conformar con mirarla y sufrir en silencio su tortura...

-Entra conmigo en el agua-, le dijo ella usando un tono de voz tan autoritario que a Edward casi le produce un orgasmo inmediato. Su miembro le dolía tanto que cuando su sensible verga rozó el agua fresca ésta tembló con tanta violencia que le hizo estremecerse...

Edward se acercó con cautela hasta donde estaba su chica que, cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca, agarró su miembro bajo el agua con fuerza y comenzó a masajearlo justo como a Edward le gustaba, rítmicamente y con rudeza. Él cerró sus ojos echando ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de los mimos que su chica le daba a su polla que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar de placer...

Pero Bella tenía otros planes. Aumentó el movimiento de su mano sobre la dureza de Edward mientras él embestía contra la mano de ella con fuerza. Cuando Bella sintió que él empezaba a endurecerse y crecer en su mano, que no dejaba de acariciarle cada vez más deprisa, Bella frenó en seco sus caricias provocando que Edward casi llorase de impotencia mirándole...

-¿Qué ocurre amor?, se te ha quedado una expresión de cara muy rara-, le comentó ella que ahora se había alejado de él y hacía como que nadaba...

-Jodida-, contestó él refunfuñando...

-¿Qué has dicho amor?-, le preguntó ella haciéndose como que no le había oído bien...

-Que la expresión de cara rara, como tú dices, es jodida, esa es mi cara ahora mismo-, le contestó él evidentemente enfadado...

Pero Bella no pareció hacerle caso, ni darle importancia al echo de que su chico tenía sus bolas moradas por las ganas de correrse. Ella nadó hasta la orilla y salió del agua tumbándose sobre un trozo de hierba fresca que había justo a la orilla del río haciendo que tomaba el sol ajena al malestar de su chico...

De repente todo pasó muy aprisa. En un momento Edward estaba dentro del agua, e instantes después estaba sobre el cuerpo desnudo y mojado de Bella, que le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa dibujada en su cara...

-Pensaba que nunca ibas a sacar al troglodita que llevabas dentro-, le susurró ella sin dejar de mirarlo, y sin dejar de reír...

-Yo te mostraré cuan troglodita puedo llegar a ser-, le susurró él justo antes de meter su lengua con brusquedad dentro de la boca de ella que se deshizo en gemidos sintiéndole...

Edward se puso en pie e hizo algo que, a pesar de estar mal visto hoy en día, en aquella época era toda una demostración de amor del macho hacia su hembra. Tomó a Bella suavemente de su larga cabellera y la arrastró bajo uno de los frondosos árboles mientras ella temblaba y gemía de placer. Esa muestra de amor era tan excitante como cualquier caricia, porque con ella Edward demostraba a Bella que ella era la única hembra a la que deseaba copular y la única a la que amaba...

Una vez que Edward la colocó con dulzura bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol, volvió a posicionarse con su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de ella. Que había aumentado de temperatura por la excitación. Y comenzó a lamer y chupar sus pezones y sus pechos dejándole marcas que ella sabía tardarían varios días en desaparecer pero que eran un orgullo para la hembra porque demostraba la destreza y virilidad de su hombre...

Bella llegó dos veces a un glorioso orgasmo mientras Edward le comía las tetas con ferviente pasión. Después le tocó el turno a su vagina que estaba húmeda y extremadamente sensible. El aroma a sexo que desprendía el centro de ella era capaz de hacer que Edward perdiese la cabeza. El aroma de cada mujer era diferente, y de eso era de lo que se enamoraban los machos cuando conocían a una hembra, porque era la muestra inequívoca de que esa hembra les correspondía. Después, dependiendo de la destreza del macho con la boca y el manejo de su pene, la hembra acababa eligiéndolo o no. Ellas eran las que elegían...algo que por otro lado también pasa hoy en día aunque ellos se empeñen en negarlo...

Cuando él tomó posesión salvaje del sexo de ella con su boca, Bella estalló nuevamente en un intenso orgasmo que él bebió con avidez como si de repente fuese un hombre perdido desde hace varios días en un desierto sin agua...

La hembra estaba plenamente satisfecha pero sabía que su macho aún no había alcanzado su propia liberación, liberación que él elegía como quería que se produjera, y esta vez eligió tomar a su hembra por detrás como todo un animal salvaje...

Bella se colocó a cuatro patas mostrándole a Edward una maravillosa vista de su perfecto culo, redondo y firme, totalmente expuesto a él, y un centro que goteaba de placer después de todas las caricias recibidas por las manos y la boca de su troglodita...

Bella chilló salvajemente cuando sintió como Edward penetró su culo con su lengua. Él chupó los anillos anales de ella con tanta precisión y ternura que ella acabó estallando en un intenso orgasmo que él disfrutó. Después la penetró vaginalmente con tanta ahínco que Bella cayó hacia delante dejando aún más expuesto su trasero a la dureza de Edward...

Edward agarró con firmeza las caderas de ella y comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera con fuerza buscando una liberación que sentía muy cerca. Sus testículos golpeaban el clítoris de Bella lo que le provocó a ella otro orgasmo que hizo que las paredes de su sensible vagina apretasen el miembro de Edward llevándole a él también a una exquisita e intensa liberación...

-¿Sabes una cosa?-, le dijo él a modo de pregunta una vez que ambos se tumbaron boca arriba, mirando las verdes hojas del frondoso árbol que les servía de cobijo de los extremos rayos del sol que ese día brillaban con fuerza, recuperando los ritmos de sus respectivas respiraciones...

-Ummm-, fue lo único que le dijo Bella a modo de respuesta, había quedado exhausta y cansada después de esa maratoniana sesión de sexo salvaje...

-La caza la tenemos escondida detrás de las cuevas, ha valido la pena engañaros-, le confesó él sonriendo...

**FINAL**

**Hola gente wuapa...bueno pues aquí está el resultado...la verdad es que no ha sido fácil escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado el OS y me dejen sus comentarios...amiga Anybuff, espero que haya sido de tu agrado...siempre con el corazón...**

**Besotes...**


End file.
